FORGIVE ME
by sisca lee
Summary: Aku memang hanya bayangan semu dalam hidupmu, namun ingatlah aku disinu akan selalu tersenyum menunggumu untuk kembali tersenyum kepadaku. Maafkan aku, akan kulakukan apapun untuk menebus kesalahanku KaiSoo/ ChanBaek/ ?
1. Chapter 1

_Apa kau tak pernah sedikit saja melihatku?_

_Aku selalu menunggumu dengan tangan terbentang dan senyuman manis yang selalu kusunggingkan untukmu_

_Tapi apa? Bahkan senyuman tipis pun tak pernah kau berikan untukku._

_Hanya tatapan datar penuh kebencian yang ku dapatkan darimu. _

_Apa salahku? Tak bisakah sedikit saja kau memberikanku senyum tipismu? _

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongin Park Chanyeol

Akan terus bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

**Chapter I**

Monday, February 2014

Senin, hari yang tidak pernah kuharapkan untuk datang sampai kapanpun. Oh ayolah, kalian pasti tahu mengapa aku berpikir seperti itu bukan? Bayangan tugas sekolah yang menumpuk, guru killer yang siap menerikaimu jika terlambat, hingga upacara bendera yang tak berguna menurutku, tak berguna? Yeah.

Menghormat pahlawan bukan berarti harus berdiri di tengah terik matahari pagi yang bukan hanya hangat tapi sangat panas. Hah,… beginilah jika musim dingin telah berakhir, ah aku merindukan musim salju yang dapat membekukanku hingga ke tulang.

" Ya,…. Kyungsoo ya…..!" orang itu, hah… bagaiamana aku harus menyebutnya? Baiklah akan kuperkenalkan. Namanya Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun seorang sahabat yang sudah mengenalku semenjak aku duduk di bangku junior school hingga kini aku berada di kelas dua high school. Ia sangat cantik,.. tapi kalian jangan salah apabila ia sedang marah maka seluruh teman sekelasku akan memilih untuk mengambil jurus langkah seribu dan meninggalkannya.

"Ya! Do Kyungsoo… Aish,… hei pendek jangan tinggalkan aku!" teriaknya menggelegar.

Bibirnya mengerucut imut sepanjang lima senti setelah sampai dihadapanku, sungguh wajahnya sangat amat imut membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan gemas untuk mencubiti pipinya yang tembam itu. Meskipun pipiku juga tembam sih, Aish… #Narsis

"Ada apa nae sarang baekki? Hmm?" tanyaku datar.

" Kau membuatku mengurangi kalori yang kumiliki pagi ini hanya untuk mengejarmu tanpa menungguku." Bibirnya masih terpout imut.

" Mian, Tuan tiang mengatakan dia akan menjemputmu dan ya,…. Aku tidak mau jdi Bai**n pagi-pagi." Ujarku datar.

"Hah…." Ia menghela nafas.

" Eh? O_O kenapa kau sendiri Baekki?' tanyaku baru sadar bahwa ia sendirian.

"Sejak kapan kau berkomplot dengannya Huge eyes?" tanyanya

" Aku tidak berkomplot dengannya, ia yang mengatakan padaku untuk tidak menunggumu."

" Namja Tiang itu,.. Aish" desah baekhyun frustasi.

Kami berdua bersekolah di SM Highschool 'Orchestra', sebuah sekolah menengah bergengsi karena selalu menjadi 3 besar jajaran sekolah dengan peringkat tertinggi Kota Seoul bahkan Korea Selatan. Tidak hanya dalam bidang akademik maupun olahraga namun juga dalam bidang seni. Seluruh siswa disini diwajibkan mengikuti salah satu ekstrakurikuler seni atau olahraga sehingga dalam satu hari kami berada 10 jam di sekolah.

Aku dan baekhyun satu kelas, XI Science A sekolah kami memang telah membedakan muridnya menjadi tiga minat besar, science, social, dan language setiap minat terdiri dari lima kelas dan setiap kelas terdiri dari 30 siswa.

Meskipun sekolah adalah tempat yang paling tidak aku sukai karena aku harus berhadapan dengan rumus matematika dan fisika oh jangan lupakan kimia, seandainya aku tidak ingin menjadi dokter mungkin aku kan memilih minat kelas bahasa yang lebih menyenangkan tanpa bergelut dengan rumus yang begitu memuakkan. Namun, di sekolah ini pula aku kembali bertemu dengannya, orang yang sudah lama aku cari.

Entah ia masih mengingatku atau tidak, namun aku mengingatnya. Tatapan matanya yang tajam, wajahnya yang senantiasa datar, dan kulit bronze nya yang mencolok diantara teman kami semua. Tetangga masa kecilku yang pindah 10 tahun lalu. Aku selalu menunggunya, menurut orang tuaku mereka pindah ke Amerika. Dan kini aku melihatnya kembali di Korea bahkan satu sekolah denganku.

Kim Jongin, nama aslinya, namun seluruh siswa disini memanggilnya Kai, ia sangat popular diantara para siswi. Wajahnya tampan, sangat jauh berbeda ketika kecil dulu yang selalu menangis dan sangat manja kepada kedua kakak perempuannya. Kini ia terlihat sangat tampan dn juga berkharisma.

Apakah kalian menebak aku menyukainya? Tentu saja. Ah ani,.. kalian boleh menyebutku mencintainya. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana awalnya namun aku snagat senang ketika melihatnya lagi bahkan jantungku berdetak sangat kencang ketika melihat tatapan matanya. Bahkan ketika kami telah menginjak kelas XI aku belum pernah sekalipun berani menyapanya lagi.

Bel masuk jam pertama telah berbunyi.

Anehnya, guru Kim yang terkenal sangat datar namun sangar tak juga muncul di kelas kami. Sehingga ruangan ini sangat ramai. Baekhyun masih setia memoleskan eyeliner dimatanya, padahal tanpa eyeliner itupun matanya tampak indah.

Drrrt… Drtt

Ponsel baekhyun tampak berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk,

"Ya….!" Teriaknya tiba-tiba setelah membaca pesan masuk di handphonenya. Bahkan kini wajahnya dipenuhi coretan eyeliner. Sungguh seperti anak anjing kecebur got. #upss

" Ada apa bekki-ah?"

" Kyungie….. Othoke?"

" Wae?"

" Umma dan appaku ke Jepang hari ini, Hiks mereka meninggalkanku Kyungie"

" Wae kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu kyung?" tanyanya

" Kau sudah dewasa baek, menginaplah di rumahku mala mini."

" Jinjja?"

" Ne"

" Yeay…."

-_- huft moodnya mudah sekali berubah.

DEG

Jantungku berdetak kencang saat melihat tatapan matanya yang tajam. Masuk ke kelas kami. Ia Kim Jongin.

" Kim seongsangnim tidak masuk, beliau meminta kalian mengerjakan halaman 175-180 buku paket."

Semua mendadak sunyi, tak ada satupun yang berbicara. Seluruh siswi di kelasku sibuk mengagumi ketampanannya.

" Anyoeng Baekki chagi,…" ujar tiang berjalan #ups namja tampan yang cukup (re:sangat) tinggi Park Chanyeol yang ada di belakang Jongin.

" Anyeong Kyung" ujarnya lagi.

" Anyeong" jawabku datar.

"Aku pergi" ujar jongin dengan dingin. Suasana menjadi hening lagi,

" Dad ah chagi" ujar chanyeol kembali menghidupkan suasana #plakk

Huuaaaaaa…..

Kelasku tiba- tiba menjadi ribut dan tak terkendali

' dia tampan sekali' berkharisma' 'tampan' 'keren' 'biasa aja' #eh? abaikan yang terakhir -_-

Kami mengerjakan soal yang diberikan oleh Kim seongsangnim melalui jongin tadi. Hah,… rasanya otakku ingin meledak melihat 50 soal kimia dihadapanku kini.

" Kyung, kau saja yang mengumpulkan" ujar seorang teman sekelasku

" Na?" tanyaku

" Ne" koor mereka kompak.

" Aish Baiklah."

Aku berjalan menuju ruag guru dengan tumpukan buku ditanganku, ugh… ini berat asal kalian tahu.

" Eh, Jongin-shi?" spontan aku memanggil namanya ketika melihat ia ada di meja kim seongsangnim.

"…." Tak ada jawaban dari bibirnya

"Permisi" ujarku kepadanya.

Ia membalikkan badan dan melangkah pergi meninggalkanku.

"Jongin-shi, tunggu." Ujarku

" …." Ia tak menjawab namun menghentikan langkahnya.

" Emmmm,…. Apa ka masih meningatku?" Tanyaku padanya.

Ia membalikkan badan dan tersenyum. Aku sungguh terpesona dengan senyum manisnya.

" Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan seorang pembunuh" ujarnya dengan nada dingin dan tatapan bencinya kepadaku.

JEGLERRRR

"pembunuh" lirihku

**TBC**

**Anyoeng chingu,... saya kembali dengan FF baru semoga menyukainya,...**

**tenang saya tidak ganti Fandom ataupun idola, tapi saya sedang ingin membuat cerita dengan Cast ini, hehehehehe**

**selamat menikmati chingu**

**mohon review ne**

**kamsahamnida**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Aku melangkah lesu meninggalkan halaman sekolahku yang luas. Bahkan aku lupa baekhyun akan menginap dirumahku hari ini. Perkataan jongin tadi pagi masih terngiang di benakku.

' pembunuh' apa maksudnya?

'Aku memang pernah membunuh seekor ah bahkan mungkin ratusan semut, kecoa, yang seenaknya saja mengotori kamarku dan rumahku. Apa maksud jongin pembunuh adalah seperti itu?' pikirku.

Kini aku telah sampai di halaman rumahku. Rasanya sangat nyaman sekali berada di rumah ini. Yang perlu kalian ketahui adalah apa aku masih bertetangga dengan jongin? Jawabannya bisa iya dan bisa tidak. Ia pindah beberapa blok dari rumahnya yang dulu disamping rumahku. Rumah itu kini dijual kepada tetanggaku yang sekarang karena tidak ada .

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar. Tidak ada maid di rumah ini. Semuanya diurus oleh eonniku karena orang tuaku pindah ke Jepang. Kami bukan berasal dari keluarga yang kaya raya namun kami juga bukan dari golongan miskin. Kalian bisa menyebutku keluarga pertengahan #maksudnya kecukupan.

"Kyungsoo-ah,… oenni akan berangkat ke Jeju besok. Kau tidak apa-apa kan sendirian?" tanya oenniku. Sungmin eonni. Cantik sangat cantik. Tetapi sayangnya ia kalian tidak mungkin bisa lagi untuk memilikinya karena yah,.. ia sudah milik dari pangeran iblis abad ini #plak ditabok buku sama kyuhyun.

" Ne gwenchana oenni. Baek akan menginap disini selama orang tuanya pergi."

" baiklah, hati-hati ne. oenni berangkat ke kantor. Malam ini oenni tidak pulang karena kaan lngung berangkat dari kantor besok pagi buta."

" Ne, hati- hati oenni."

BLAM

Pintu depan tertutup.

Drttt drtttt

" Halo-"

" Yak…. Kyung babo, dimana kau sekarang hah? Aku menunggumu dari tadi-" baekhyun tampak berteriak dari seberang telepon. #plak

" Aku sudah di rumah baek, kau kesini saja. Jalan kaki boleh, naik bis boleh, taxi juga boleh." Ujarku

" Aish" PIP

Dengan tidak sopannya baekhyun mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Aku melanjutkan masuk ke dalam kamarku dan segera mengganti pakaian. Kemudian aku menuju dapur untuk membuat makan malam. Karena sungmin oenni pergi maka aku yang bertugas hanya untuk diriku sendiri, ah baekhyun juga.

Ting Tong

" Masuk saja baek, tidak di kunci" ujarku berteriak

"…"

" Eh, Dobi- ups chanyeol"

" Anyeong kyungie chagi, .."

" Apa yang kau lakukan yeol?"

" Aku? Tentu saja mengantar my sweety honey baekki." Baekhyun hanya menunjukan tampang malasnya (-_-).

" Eh,… kau tumben sekali baek bersama chanyeol?" tanyaku

" Hah,…. Dia yang memaksaku." Ujar baekhyun lelah. Hmmm aku yakin pasti ia tadi sempat berperang mulut dengan chanyeol sebelum kesini. Mereka pasangan yang unik. Meski baekhyun belum juga menerima ppernyataan cinta dari chanyeol karena menurut baekhyun chanyeol sangat beisik dan berlebihan. #sepertinya baekhyun membutuhkan kaca.

" Eh kau memasak kyung?"

" Hmmm" jawabku seadanya.

" Kau tau saja aku sangat lapar." Ujar chanyeol semangat

Sementara aku dan baekhyun hanya memasang tampang (-_-)

"Eh? Sungmin eonni tidak ada kyung? Dari tadi aku tidak mendengar suara cemprengnya?" tanya baekhyun #di deathglare pumpkin.

" Ne, eonni di kantor dan katanya besok akan ke Jeju jadi malam ini hanya kita berdua." Ujarku.

Kami menikmati makan malam dengan sangat amat tidak khidmat karena chanyeol selalu saja menggoda baekhyun dan berakhir dengan teriakan dan umpatan baekhyun untuk chanyeol yang masih saja menggodanya. Sungguh potret persahabatan yang indah. Meski menurut baekhyun membuat batinnya lelah karena berada dekat dengan manusia peri aka chanyeol.

Malam harinya kami menghabiskan waktu berdua dikamarku. Tentunya tanpa chanyeol. Ia sudah pulang setelah makan malam dan baekhyun memang sangat dekat, tak jarng kami saling bertukar cerita dan perasaan yang kami rasakan.

" Kau masih menunggunya kyung?" tanya baekhyun

" Hmmmm." Jawabku seadanya

" Kenapa kau tidak bertany langsung padanya?" tanyanya lagi.

" Entahlah. Aku belum siap baek."

" Arraso. Jaljayo Kyung"

" Jaljayo Baek"

Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Kim. Tampak Jongin sedang menghabiskan makan malam bersama sang appa Kim Yesung. Mereka makan malam dengan sangat tenang bahkan lebih tenang dari kuburan. #plak. Ampun readers

" Jong, kau tidak pernah lagi berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Do?" tanya sang Appa setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

" Ani" jawab jongin singkat.

" Hei,… anak Appa kenapa eoh?" tanya yeye appa.

"…"

"Jong dengarkan Appa. Itu semua sudah takdir kau tahu. Tidak ada yang salah, lupakan semuanya ne. Appa tidak ingi kau menyesal."

"…"

"Sudah malam sebaiknya kau tidur. Jalja nae adeul."

" Jalja appa" ujar Jongin. Jangan tanyakan kemana ibunya karena jongin memag hanya tinggal dengan sang appa sejak ibunya meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu. Karena appa jongin snagat mencintai ibunya maka ia tidak pernah menikah lagi setelahnya.

Pagi menjelang, suasana SM highschool tetap ramai seperti biasanya. Bahkan mungkin bisa dikatakan berisik. Hal ini karena dua minggu lagi akan diadakan pentas seni tahunan yang wajib diikuti oleh setiap kelas termasuk kelas kyungsoo dan baekhyun. Selain itu juga akan ada penampilan kolaborasi antar kelas yang ditentukan oleh sekolah.

Pria itu nampak duduk tenang dengan headset yang menyumpl telinganya. Ia masih menikamati alunan music dari headsetnya saat kawannya oh sehun duduk disampingnya.

" Kepala sekolah memanggilmu." Ujar sehun santai.

".." Jongin hanya memandangnya seolah bertanya ada apa

" Pentas seni."

Jongin langsung berdiri meninggalkan sehun dan menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Ia sdah tahu kalau di panggil untuk pentas seni pasti berkaitan dengan pertunjukan kolaborasi antar kelas. Tepat seperti dugaannya disana telah berdiri perwakilan dari berbagai ketua kelas dan klub yang ada di sekolah.

" Kali ini saya ingin pertunjukan yang berbeda dari biasanya."

"…." Semua masih khidmat mendengarkan Lee Soo man selaku kepala sekolah SM Highschool.

" Dan untuk project kali ini saya ingin penampilan drama musical dari kalian semua tanpa terkecuali. Sehingga kelas klub seni, dance dan olahraga dapat membaur. Untuk judul drama musicalnya kali ini sudah diurus oleh klub teater. Dn untuk pembagian perannya aku serahkan pada kalian semua."

" Baik" ujar semua siswa disana.

" Kalian boleh kembali sekarang." Ujar sang kepala sekolah.

Saat ini semua perwakilan kelas dan klub berkmpul di aula. Untuk membiacarakan pembagian peran dan naskahnya.

"Baiklah karena semua sudah berkumpul maka kita akan langsung membagi tugas. Klub dance bertugas membut koreografinya, music untuk pemilihan lagu dan menyanyi, klub olahraga membantu seluruh persiapan, dan untuk penentuan pemerannya kita lakukan dengan undian." Ujar gadis itu, sang ketua klub teater.

" Drama ini berjudul the last winter in the first snow. Semuanya silahkan ambil naskah yang sudah aku copy. Dan untuk pemeran wanitanya disini adalah seorang gadis yang berharap dapat mendapatkan first kiss sebelum waktu menjemputnya. Seorag gadis polos yang berhati malaikat. Dengan pasangannya adalah seorang berandal sekolah yang terjerat oleh pesona sang gadis."

" Chogiyo,.. apakah ini sad ending?" tanya seorang gadis.

" Ne, drama ini sad ending."

" Oh…" koor semua siswa yang ada di sana .

" Baiklah, akan saya mulai undiannya. Pemeran utama pria, hana dul set,… kim jongin ssi? Mana kim jongin?" Tanya gadis itu, jongin mengangkat tangannya.

" Aku tidak tertarik." Ujarnya kemudia.

" Tidak ada penolakan Jongin-ssi"

" Untuk pemeran utama wanita, hana dul set, Luhan-ssi? Mana Luhan-ssi?"

" Chogiyo, Mianhae, saya sudah meminta ijin kepala sekolah karena satu minggu lagi saya harus mengikuti kompetisi rubik di china sehingga saya tidak mugkin bisa ikut latihan. Mian." Ujar gadis cantik bermata rusa tersebut.

" Ah, baiklah, kita lakukan pengundian ulang. Hana dul set,.. Do Kyungsoo-ssi?"

" Ne?" kyungsoo spontan menegakkan kepalanya ketika namanya di panggil.

" Baiklah karena pemeran utama sudah terpilih mohon kerjasamanya ne,…" kemudian pengundian untuk pemern lainya dilanjutkan hingga selesai.

Jongin tampak berjalan pelan melewati koridor menuju kelasnya.

"Kai,"

Jongin berhenti. Namun tidak membalikkan badannya. Ia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Hanya 'dia' orang dari masa lalunya yang sangat ia benci saat ini.

"Jangan sebut nama itu lagi, pembunuh." Ujr Jongin sangat dingin.

" Mian." Ujar Kyungsoo lirih.

"….."

"Kalau kau tidak nyaman dengan drama ini, aku akan menundurkan diri, jongin-ssi." Ujarnya.

" Seorang pembunuh berhati malaikat? Hah.. lucu sekali." Ujar jongin sinis.

"…."

" Lakukan sesukamu, aku tak peduli." Ujar Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan airmata yang siap meluncur

' Apa salahku Kai-ah?' batin kyungsoo menjerit

**TBC**

**annyong chingu-ya,...**

**jeongmal gomawo buat semua yang telah mau membaca FF abal dari saya ini.**

**Mian jika mengecewakan.**

**Jeongmal gomawo buat yang sudah review FF ini.. naega jeongmal hangboke**

**chingu mohon reviewnya ne,... apabila review chapter ini tidak banyak, Mian saya rasa FF ini akan berhenti sampai disini karena chingu tidak tertarik dengan FF ini sehingga lebih baik saya hentikan.**

**Jeongmal Kamsahamnida**


End file.
